


satin and leather

by blood_sucker



Series: chankai BDSM-verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, beefy sub chanyeol, powerbottom dom jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: Jongin is a leading designer in BDSM fashion and accessories, and Chanyeol is his closest treasured model and submissive.





	satin and leather

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda came about from this tweet [here](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril/status/1125808120519852032) and [this image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9fb491804983f7d2c7a295aed2756ef8/tumblr_prostlYKir1tdybfpo1_1280.jpg). i tried to be more true to actual bdsm than i have been in the past so pls enjoy!
> 
> warnings: sub!chanyeol, dom!jongin, BDSM, subspace, light degradation/humiliation, use of toys/riding crop

Red satin hands trails over his bare chest, down the black leather corset tightly cinched around his torso and tugging at the laces to ensure it’s tied tight enough. Fingers attach to the hips of his black lace briefs, pulling and adjusting accordingly to be positioned perfectly. Chanyeol’s breath hitches as those hands move to his thighs, moving them apart and exposing creamy skin to the camera’s lens.

“Perfect,” Jongin murmurs, a pleased smile making its way to his lips. The response has Chanyeol singing inside, and he leans into the hand that cups his cheek. It’s only when his hand moves down to Chanyeol’s neck that the designer is pausing and pursing his lips.

Chanyeol swallows down a whine when Jongin stands up and wanders over to his collection of newly designed pieces. Tonight they’re shooting Jongin’s new line of submissive wear, and being Jongin’s main muse and model, it’s necessary that Chanyeol looks picture perfect. Jongin’s eye is sharp and his mind passionate, so even if Junmyeon is the one holding the camera, it is Jongin’s vision that he is showcasing.

Deciding on something, Jongin struts over, Chanyeol admiring his crimson red suit jacket and trousers with a strappy matching bralette beneath. In his hands, he holds a thick leather collar with a gold heart buckle in the center. It isn’t Chanyeol’s usual collar, but he already adores it, already leaning up so Jongin can attach it around his neck. The collar hugs his throat snugly; it’s the perfect fit.

Standing back, Jongin admires his submissive lounging in the plush pillows and nods in approval. “Let’s start the shoot.”

Most of Chanyeol’s modeling involves his body as it’s Jongin’s policy to never have his face included in photos. Other submissives who model for him, yes, but never his own personal sub.

“You’re mine to have, and mine only. Only I get to see your fucked out face and pretty lips, baby,” Jongin had told him.

Therefore, the extent of Chanyeol’s job is to only shift his body minutely according to Jongin’s direction. Junmyeon will occasionally pitch in direction as well, but Chanyeol always looks towards his master for agreement. Chanyeol’s body isn’t like most submissives’, thickly built and muscular, sculpted from years of being a personal trainer, and that’s why Jongin - as well as the fans of his BDSM fashion and accessories line -  love him so much. 

Today, however, Chanyeol is distracted. His focus keeps dropping, and he finds it difficult to tear himself away from Jongin’s strong gaze. His master is always watching him during photoshoots, of course, but Chanyeol wants to be swallowed by those eyes today. Breathing deepening, his skin breaks out in goosebumps, thighs feeling the phantom touch of his master’s hands.

“Maybe turn onto your side, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon suggests, and Chanyeol wants to comply, but his body refuses to move. He feels flushed and limp, eyes ever so often locking with his master’s, watching them narrow ever so slightly when Chanyeol doesn’t move an inch.

“Move, Chanyeol,” Jongin commands. 

Oh, he used Chanyeol’s name. He’s definitely not pleased, but Chanyeol can only find it in himself to give a soft whine, his foot only shifting ever so slightly in terms of movement. He needs help. Oh, he’s so small and weak. He needs help. It’s so hard to move.

His master scoffs, rolling his eyes and his heels clacking against the floor as he strides towards Chanyeol with a glare. “Stupid slut. You can’t follow directions all of a sudden?”

Chanyeol looks up at him with glassy eyes. When Jongin moves to help him onto his side, he pauses, eyes sliding down Chanyeol’s body with scrutiny, taking in his perky pierced nipples, flushed chest, and straining bulge forming in his lace briefs. 

Jongin snorts then. “My tiny little whore can’t think for himself anymore, hmm?” Chanyeol gasps as his master’s hand is suddenly grasping him through his underwear. “Such a shame that a big dick like this was wasted on an itty-bitty brain.”

“Master, p-please,” Chanyeol begs. He needs him so bad, needs to drown in his touch. “I need…!”

He startles as satin-coated fingers are shoved into his mouth to quiet him. Jongin motions for Junmyeon to come closer. “I think the red satin looks good against him, no? Let’s take some close ups.”

Chanyeol’s saliva slowly bleeds into the satin gloves and trails down his chin as he lets his master pose him as he wishes. He floats along as the camera clicks, and Jongin’s hand traces all over his skin, abs flexing every time his fingers drift close to his cock. He wants it so badly, but Chanyeol isn’t too far out of it to know that he’d be punished if he begged again.

He’s maneuvered into a kneeling position on the pillows, and when his boneless body tries to cling to his master’s knees, Jongin is tugging him up with two fingers hooked into his collar. Junmyeon seems happy with that decision, snapping pictures left and right of Chanyeol neck, chest, back, and ass. The touch on his neck is comforting, and Chanyeol falls deeper into that pleasant space, leaning his head against his master’s thigh.

He hears them talking but doesn’t understand the words, only registering his underwear being pulled down as he’s laid back down on the pillows. Chanyeol looks up at his master in confusion, and a comforting hand pets his thigh when he whines.

“Just a little more, baby,” Jongin reassures him, clipping a gold body chain to his collar and nipple rings. “You’re being so good for me now, hmm? Color?” He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek.

It takes a moment for Chanyeol to find his voice. “Green, Master,” he mumbles.

“That’s my boy.” Jongin combs his sub’s hair out of his face, and the camera clicks again. His praise is relieving, and Chanyeol relaxes with himself exposed to the camera’s lens. He keeps himself nice and hard with Jongin’s eyes on him. Chanyeol wants to be so, so good for him!

Eventually, the last photo is taken, and Junmyeon steps back to look at the photos they’ve gotten. 

“Do you want to get a good look at what we’ve got?” Junmyeon asks.

Jongin purses his lips but approaches his submissive instead. “I think I’ll take care of my baby first. He’s been waiting for so long.” He raises a brow at Chanyeol, and the latter’s breath hitches.

Chanyeol’s skin burns when Jongin finally touches him again with his red satin gloves, this time to hook a delicate gold chain leash to his collar. He doesn’t even need to be told what to do when his master tugs on the chain, moving to his hands and knees. The playroom is only a few doors down from Jongin’s studio, and Chanyeol keeps close to his master’s heels as he crawls behind him.

Once inside the playroom, door closed behind them, Jongin tosses his suit jacket aside and lets go of Chanyeol’s leash. “Go and sit on the bed,” he commands, and Chanyeol is quick to obey, kneeling on the mattress with his hands placed in front of him and eyes trained down.

“You’ve been good for the most part,” Jongin muses, and Chanyeol hears him opening the small set of drawers that house his whips and crops. “But I’ve trained you so much to follow my directions and be a good model for me. It’s a shame that your little whore body got the best of you today, hmm?”

Chanyeol’s face burns in shame, but he knows he’s been bad. He should be glad he’s spoiled enough by Jongin to not be punished for getting turned on during a photoshoot. Even if he’s Jongin’s submissive, the studio is for work and the playroom is for play.

“Come here, Chanyeol,” Jongin says after minutes of moving around the room and getting ready for their actual session.

“Yes, Master.” Chanyeol scrambles to get off of the bed and kneel on the plush carpet in front of the loveseat, where Jongin has sat.

“Look at me.” 

Chanyeol does, noting that Jongin has changed, trading his trousers for a high-waisted red panty, matching fishnets coating his long legs. In his satin hands he holds his black riding crop, his favorite one with the glittery handle. Chanyeol’s heart begins to race when his eyes meet his master’s, that razor-sharp gaze meeting his.

“Tell me why you slipped into that space, why you couldn’t control yourself. You may speak.”

The words spill out of Chanyeol before he can really think about them. “I...was excited about seeing Master today. I missed Master. A-And when I felt Master’s eyes on me, when he was watching me wear his things, I started to feel...really good…” He bites his lip, finding it difficult to say any more with Jongin’s eyes boring directly into his own.

“You missed me?” Those eyes soften ever so slightly, and Chanyeol preens when Jongin reaches down to cup his cheek. “So soft, my Chanyeol. If you needed me that badly, all you had to do was ask.”

Ashamed, Chanyeol ducks his head. “Please punish me, Master.” He needs it - needs to right this wrong and needs to feel Jongin’s harsh touch on his body.

Jongin sits back and motions to the padded coffee table behind Chanyeol, made exactly for punishments like these. “Kneel against it. Keep quiet unless it’s counting for me. We’re going until I feel like I forgive you.”

“Yes, Master.” Chanyeol settles with his arms and chest on the table and knees on the floor. When the leather tip of the crop presses against his bottom, Chanyeol arches his back, presenting himself to Jongin.

“My lovely Chanyeol,” Jongin murmurs, punctuating his sentence with a sudden and harsh hit of the crop on Chanyeol’s tailbone. “Thank me.”

“One!” Chanyeol exclaims breathlessly. “Thank you, Master!”

The art of punishment is where Jongin thrives as a dominant. He knows just where to hit to keep his submissives in a space between alertness and relaxation. The tools in his hand never truly matter other than the amount of pleasure or pain he’s wanting to inflict. There’s a delicate balance between the two, and he understands that completely.

Regardless, he derives his own pleasure from watching Chanyeol cycle through squirming and holding in his moans.

After some time of marking up Chanyeol’s ass, Jongin directs his attention to the thick thighs pressed together, pressing the end of the crop against the muscle of his right thigh. “You’ve been filling these out nicely since our last session. Was that for me?” He cracks the crop down again.

“Twenty-one! Yes, Master, it was for y-you! Thank you!” Chanyeol rushes out, practically panting now with how much his bottom stings and how hard he is from it.

Truth be told, Jongin hadn’t told him to focus on his thighs or anything like that. While Chanyeol did like when his Master ordered things for him at restaurants or paid for him to get his nipples pierced when they first met, Jongin never got involved with Chanyeol’s workouts or personal life. But Jongin is always so vocal about how much he loves Chanyeol’s body, so he decided to never skip leg day and push himself harder these past few weeks.

“Mmm, good boy,” Jongin croons, whipping him once more on the thigh. “Just for that, only ten more on your pretty thighs. Turn over for me.”

Chanyeol obeys, turning over to sit on the carpet and lean his back against the table. He spreads his legs then, allowing his master to take in the sight of his erection kissing his belly and curving over his hip. He’s so hard that it aches, and that’s only further spurred on by Jongin’s eyes raking over the sight.

His master must be eager then as he wastes no time in hitting Chanyeol on his thighs with the crop. It’s so sudden that Chanyeol almost forgets to count and thank him, and he barely has time to get it out before Jongin is whipping him again. He always hits the hardest at the end, and Chanyeol is in tears by the time he cries out thirty-one.

Chanyeol is sniffling, but his master is quick to bend down and wipe his tears with his satin gloves. “You were so good for me, Chanyeol. My baby is always so good for me.”

“I-I’m sorry, Master,” Chanyeol blubbers. He belatedly realizes he’s speaking out of turn, but Jongin doesn’t seem to mind as he only coddles him further.

“Shh, I forgive you. Master’s gonna spoil you now, hmm? My baby boy.” Jongin places his crop aside and slides his hand up Chanyeol’s gold leash to unhook it from his collar. “Color?”

“Green, Master.”

“Good.” Jongin’s hand combs through Chanyeol’s hair, making his submissive blissfully smile. “Do you want to keep playing?”

Chanyeol nods, shifting to get back on his knees, just barely wincing at the sting from his legs. “I want to please you, Master.”

“Oh?” Jongin raises a brow, surprised. “The rest of the night is my choice?” Typically, after Chanyeol has modeled for him, Jongin spoils him, but Chanyeol must be feeling extra needy. 

“Hmm…” Jongin strokes his chin in thought for a moment and then smirks. “As you wish.”

 

Chanyeol ends up on the bed, golden fur-laced handcuffs and ankle cuffs keeping him attached to the bed on both ends. His master sits between his bent legs, his gloves removed and two of his fingers buried deep inside Chanyeol. It has Chanyeol squirming in his restraints, the tightness of the corset on his waist suddenly being a barrier between him and arching his back to get Jongin’s fingers deeper.

A sharp slap on his hip has him stopping. “Hold still, slut. Do I need to tighten the chains?” Jongin growls.

“N-No, Master. I can be good for you.” Chanyeol wills himself to relax, digging his toes into the bed. When his master had brought out one of his decent sized buttplugs, Chanyeol had gotten too excited, thinking he would be allowed to cum. 

Unfortunately, Jongin had slipped a cock ring onto him before he could even realize.

“Your little ass is always so tight for me,” Jongin comments as he works a third finger into Chanyeol. He’d grown increasingly lewd as the session continued, and Chanyeol tried not to notice his master’s erection. “Next time I’ll have to get it nice and loose and sloppy for my cock. Not tonight though.”

While Chanyeol’s mind is caught up in deciphering what “not tonight” entails, he startles at the feeling of the cold metal of the plug against his hole as Jongin withdraws his fingers. He mewls as the plug slowly enters him, filling him up nicely until the ruby jeweled base is sitting against his skin.

“How’s it feel, baby?” He presses a finger to the jewel, smirking as a fat dollop of precum dribbles down Chanyeol’s cock in reaction.

“Good, Master. Thank you, Master,” Chanyeol breathes, his tense body relaxing and sinking onto the mattress. It’s not his master’s cock, but he still feels pleasantly full. 

Jongin straightens up, hands moving to smooth up Chanyeol’s thighs and hips, massaging the muscles there and skimming his fingers over Chanyeol’s abs. He admires the look of the corset on his submissive, having designed it specifically for Chanyeol and loving the way it cinched his waist and accentuated his pecs. When he first met Chanyeol, he loved the way he was so big but acted so small in the playroom. The corset perfectly suits him in that way.

He pays careful attention to the way Chanyeol starts to slip, heavy-lidded eyes growing hazy. With a smirk, Jongin withdraws himself, momentarily getting off of the bed to tug off his underwear with one swift move.

“Ready to be a good slut for me?” Jongin says as he climbs to sit on his sub’s chest, noting the way Chanyeol’s eyes focus on his bare lower half. “I want you to get me nice and wet for your cock. If you make me proud, I’ll give you a little gift.”

“Yes, Master.” Chanyeol’s mouth is already watering, loving it every time his master sits on his face and treats him like his own personal toy.

There’s an unspoken agreement for Chanyeol to ring the bell on the bed if he feels uncomfortable at any moment, and with that Jongin is climbing up to kneel on either side of his submissive’s head. He has to bite his lip the moment he rests his weight on Chanyeol, and the eager sub immediately gets to putting his mouth to use. Chanyeol always uses a heavy amount of saliva as he works Jongin open with his tongue, and it always has the dom’s eyes rolling back into his head.

He grips Chanyeol’s hair with a hand and ruts down onto his face, letting his sub hear his melodic moans as a reward for how good he’s doing. “Mmm, what a good toy for me,” Jongin breathes, reaching down to stroke himself with his free hand and smirking as a drop of precum lands on Chanyeol’s forehead. “Should I cum like this? Finish myself off and leave you waiting here until I feel like using you again?”

Chanyeol’s responding groan mixing with the clinking of the chains around his ankles and wrists is music to Jongin’s ears. It’s neither confirmation nor denial as Jongin knows his precious little submissive has enjoyed being chained in his playroom for hours on end while Jongin goes on about his day. As much as Chanyeol adores being doted on, he also love.s being used.

A shiver trails up Jongin’s spine, noting that he’s close to an orgasm, and as much as he would love to cum on Chanyeol’s face right now, he has other plans. With a last tug on Chanyeol’s hair, Jongin lifts himself off, moaning softly as he can feel just how wet he is, practically dripping with Chanyeol’s spit.

Chanyeol himself is flushed from the chest up and panting heavily, eyes lidded and lips puffy and reddened. His mouth and chin are slick, and Jongin can only describe him as the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

“You’ve made me so wet like a good whore. I bet you enjoyed it too,” Jongin breathes, scooting himself back until Chanyeol’s cock is sitting in the curve of his ass. He bites his lip, teasing Chanyeol as he grinds back, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock sliding over his hole teasingly. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” Jongin’s eyes are burning into Chanyeol’s, showing only hunger and lust. “Beg for me.”

Although Chanyeol’s throat is dry and his voice hoarse, words immediately begin to spill from his lips. “M-Master, please, oh  _ please _ , let me fuck you. I can be so good for you. I want to please you. I want you to use my cock like a toy. Please, please, please,  _ please... _ !” His breath gets caught in his throat when his master begins to sink down on him, and Chanyeol immediately moans wantonly, shuddering in his restraints and closing his eyes as he trembles through a dry orgasm.

When he floats back down to reality, Jongin is sitting on Chanyeol’s hips toying with the body chain connected to his nipples, tugging on it and making Chanyeol whimper. “Are you ready for your gift?” He asks, slightly out-of-breath from taking Chanyeol’s entire cock.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen.  _ This  _ wasn’t his gift? He only fully understands when Jongin wordlessly bends over and reaches for the cuffs on Chanyeol’s wrists, unshackling him from the bedframe. At that point, Chanyeol’s heart is racing in his chest as his arms fall to the pillows, staring up at his master in bewilderment.

“Sit up. I want you to fuck me better than a toy.” Jongin smirks. “I’ll let you touch me. Just this once.”

Lightheaded, Chanyeol obeys, sitting up as his hands land on his master’s slim waist. Jongin’s arms loop around his shoulders, and then he lifts himself up until Chanyeol’s cock is just barely inside of him before slamming his hips down. The look of pleasure on his master’s face sends him into a state of euphoria himself, momentarily stunned until a sharp slap on his face has him focusing.

“Fuck me with your big cock, dumb whore,” his master growls.

Feet planted on the bed, Chanyeol groans as his thrusts up, following Jongin’s lead. They’re quick to build a rhythm, Chanyeol using all of his energy to do well and fuck his master properly. He feels like such a good boy when he thrusts up sharply and Jongin cries out, the sound blending into delighted laughter soon after. Chanyeol stops feeling or caring about his own pleasure, leaning forward to kiss and suck Jongin’s nipples that peek through his strappy bralette, grinding up into him as he does so.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , you’re being so good, my Chanyeol.” Jongin’s hips are magic as he swivels them down, and his ass grips Chanyeol’s cock so tight. Sweat drips down his forehead, silvery bangs falling from their previously gelled up position, and Jongin tugs on the back of Chanyeol’s collar.

Chanyeol is pulled away from his chest and looks up into his master’s eyes, head tilted back and panting openly as he does so. Jongin combs Chanyeol’s hair back from his face and grins down at him. You wouldn’t be able to guess that his master is teetering on the edge of orgasm, but Chanyeol can with the way precum is staining his corset and how Jongin hurries with his movements.

“I want you to make me cum just from your cock,” Jongin pants, and Chanyeol nods, digging his toes into the mattress and gripping his hips tightly as he thrusts up into him with all his might. Jongin rewards his efforts with loud cries and praises, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs. Chanyeol’s cock is so hot and his thrusts so hard that it only takes a little before Jongin is cumming between them, landing on his chest and Chanyeol’s chin.

Like the experienced dom he is, he recovers quickly, raking a hand through his semen and smearing it over Chanyeol’s lips as he harshly pushes his submissive back down onto the bed with a hand on his mouth. Jongin lifts himself off of Chanyeol’s purpling cock and swiftly tugs the cock ring off, and Chanyeol is suddenly reminded of his own libido.

He doesn’t spear himself back on Chanyeol’s dick, but instead hovers over it as he jerks him off with a skilled hand. “You fucked me okay, so I’ll let you cum on my ass.”

As expected, it takes all of five seconds before Chanyeol is screaming and arching off of the bed as he cums, shooting copious amounts of hot spunk onto Jongin’s ass and up his back. It’s one of the best orgasms of his life, as it is with any session with Jongin, and Chanyeol remains shuddering on the bed for a solid minute after it.

Drooling, it takes him a moment for his mind to catch up to his body, and when he does, Jongin is gently unlacing his corset, reaching underneath Chanyeol’s sweaty body to unhook it completely. He unlatches the cuffs from Chanyeol’s ankles next, before he gingerly removes the body chain.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin asks, his voice soft as he grabs wipes from the side table. “Color?”

“Green,” Chanyeol whispers hoarsely, smiling lazily when Jongin cups his cheek and combs his hair away from his face. 

Jongin smiles at him as he wipes away the mess from both of them before taking a clean wipe to Chanyeol’s face and lips, his sub sighing at the cool feeling. “My beautiful boy, you did so well. You made me so proud, in the photoshoot and the session.” 

Tossing the wipes to the floor, Jongin moves to lie down on the pillows next to Chanyeol, nudging him to curl up on Jongin’s chest. Chanyeol tucks his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck, crooning at the feeling of Jongin petting his head and down his spine. He pauses only once, touching the buckle of Chanyeol’s collar.

“Can I take this off now, so my good boy can relax?” Jongin murmurs, and his touch and voice are so comforting and safe that Chanyeol nods with a soft sound. There’s no fuss as Jongin takes it off, though he has a suspicion that it’s only this easy to talk him down for once because it isn’t Chanyeol’s usual beloved collar.

They curl up there for a while, and Jongin is patient in letting his sub come down. The aftercare is just as important as the session itself after all. Eventually though, Chanyeol begins to come back to reality, groaning and rolling over so he isn’t lying on his sore bottom.

“Snacks and water?” Jongin asks, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s head.

“Yes, please.”

Later, when Chanyeol is sipping on a juice pouch as Jongin applies cream to the blossoming bruises on his ass, he thinks about how lucky he is to be in this kind of a relationship with this amazing man. Sometimes he wonders what life would be like if he had never met Jongin in that club a year ago.

But mostly he can’t wait for their next session.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
